The present invention relates to a household magic set, and more particularly to a set for magic where an object penetrates through a wall.
Various kinds of magic gimmicks and sets have been proposed and widely used to provide amusements usable in commercial fields and homes as well. The magic set according to the present invention can be one of such amusements.